


Alice

by skyywardsongx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyywardsongx/pseuds/skyywardsongx
Summary: Alice sembra una ragazza timida e impacciata... ma lo è davvero? La notte del 31 dicembre 1999 può passare in un attimo da una serata tra amiche a qualcosa di completamente diverso.





	Alice

"Alice, sei sicura di dovertene già andare?" mi chiede nuovamente Amber, una delle poche ragazze con cui sono riuscita a fare amicizia dal mio trasferimento a Phoenix. È stata lei ad avvicinarmi, ovviamente: io sono sempre stata estremamente timida, anche se a detta di molti a vedermi non si direbbe. Non avrei mai avuto il coraggio di prendere l'iniziativa e parlare con una come Amber, con quel suo corpo da modella, i capelli liscissimi sempre perfetti e quegli occhi azzurro ghiaccio in netto contrasto con la sua pelle ambrata. Non che io sia brutta, ci mancherebbe: so di essere carina, anche se un po' anonima - non ho nulla di particolare che attiri l'attenzione su di me, per fortuna. Penso che potrei morirne, se così fosse. Ad ogni modo, con Amber mi sono subito trovata bene, e anche il suo gruppo di amiche mi ha accolta senza difficoltà. E così, quasi quattro mesi dopo essere arrivata in Arizona, eccomi a festeggiare l'ultimo dell'anno - e del _secolo_! - con Amber, Jennifer, Lisbeth e Corinne. Abbiamo deciso di passare la sera in un locale del centro, uno dei pochi posti a permettere anche ai minorenni di entrare, sebbene non di consumare alcolici - che comunque siamo riuscite a procurarci facendo gli occhi dolci ad alcuni clienti. O meglio, _loro_ hanno flirtato e ottenuto come ricompensa un cocktail ciascuna. Io non so bene come ho fatto a trovarmi davanti un bicchiere di vodka mista a qualche strano liquido colorato: non ho fatto altro che guardarmi attorno spaesata sin dall'inizio della serata! Forse qualcuno si è fatto impietosire dalla mia timidezza, o forse si sentivano solo - perdonatemi il termine - _stronzi_ ad offrire da bere a tutte tranne che a me.

"Sì..." rispondo, bevendo un ultimo sorso dal mio cocktail, per poi abbandonare il bicchiere ancora mezzo pieno. "Dee mi aspetta, ve l'ho detto! Ho promesso che la mezzanotte l'avremmo passata assieme..."

Mi dispiace andarmene così, prima di poter far loro gli auguri e di brindare e ballare e, insomma, _festeggiare_ , ma ho promesso, e io rispetto sempre la parola data. Mi alzo lentamente, instabile sui tacchi alti che le ragazze mi hanno convinta a mettere, mentre con una mano cerco inutilmente di allungare il vestito, di farlo arrivare un po' più giù lungo le cosce. Anche quello me l'hanno fatto indossare loro. Un tubino nero talmente attillato da farmi mancare il respiro, che non lascia nulla all'immaginazione - e intendo davvero _nulla_. Mi si vedono chiaramente anche le ossa del bacino! Dio, mi sento così esposta, così _nuda_... mi affretto ad indossare la giacca - corta, di pelle, anche quella gentilmente fornita da Lisbeth, come tutto il resto del mio abbigliamento per la serata. Il mio armadio ha qualche vestito, ma sono tutte cose carine, più che sexy, e di sicuro non ho nulla che mette in mostra décolleté e... be'... _sedere_!

"Oh, dai! Ma non potevi invitare qui anche lei?" sento dire da Corinne. Sono settimane che mi chiedono di conoscere "la famosa Dee di cui parlo sempre", completamente ignare che Dee non è affatto una ragazza - anche se ammetto che con quei capelli potrebbe tranquillamente passare per tale. Mi sono sempre guardata dal dir loro che Dee non sta per Denise, Desirée o Danielle, come pensano loro, ma per _Declan_. Non che non mi piacerebbe vantarmi - insomma, Declan è davvero un bel ragazzo, alto, forte, con il sorriso perenne e una cascata di capelli rossi che mi fanno morire d'invidia. È che ho paura. Non tanto di Amber, lei è un'amica, non ci proverebbe mai con Dee, né tantomeno di Lisbeth; non sono sicura siano in molti nella nostra scuola a saperlo, ma per me non è un mistero che Lisbeth preferisca le donne, nonostante la sua relazione con uno della squadra di basket. No, a preoccuparmi sono Jennifer e Corinne, sempre pronte a saltare addosso a qualsiasi uomo o ragazzo si presenti loro davanti. Non voglio farmi rubare Dee. Quindi, per le mie amiche Dee è e rimarrà una ragazza, colei con cui trascorro le serate che non passo con loro.

Decido di non rispondere a Corinne, limitandomi a sorridere e avviarmi verso l'uscita. Le saluto con la mano, cercando contemporaneamente di sistemarmi la borsetta sulla spalla e di non cadere da quei trampoli che ho ai piedi. Come fa Lisbeth ad indossarli tutti i giorni? Non lo capirò mai.

Sono riuscita ad arrivare fino alla porta senza scivolare né rompermi una caviglia, e di questo non posso che essere contenta. Proprio mentre sto passando davanti ai buttafuori, però, un ragazzo - più alto di me di tutta una testa e decisamente ubriaco - mi urta e mi fa perdere l'equilibrio. Faccio giusto in tempo ad urlare, prima che due forti braccia accorrano in mio soccorso, frenando la mia caduta ed evitandomi di spiattellarmi al suolo. Dio, ho il cuore che mi batte all'impazzata. Ho sempre avuto una paura folle di cadere davanti a tutti e fare una figuraccia. Non posso credere mi sia successo proprio oggi, proprio qui davanti a tutta la gente in coda per entrare nel locale! Mi sento bruciare, devo essere diventata rossa.

Mi ci vuole un po' per realizzare che _non_ sono seduta per terra. Anzi, a giudicare da come vedo il mondo direi che sono ancora in una posizione piuttosto verticale. Come è possibile? Ho sentito qualcuno afferrarmi, ma pensavo mi avesse solo rallentato la caduta, non che mi avesse tenuta in piedi! Lentamente, al colmo dell'imbarazzo, alzo lo sguardo verso il mio salvatore. È uno dei buttafuori. Quello carino.

"Tutto bene?" mi chiede. Credo si sia accorto del mio imbarazzo, perché mi sorride in modo gentile, non con quel ghigno impertinente che gli ho visto regalare alle altre ragazze.

"Uh... s-sì... u-um... gra-zie..." balbetto, cercando di rimettermi dritta e abbassando lo sguardo. Mi odio. Perché sono così dannatamente timida? Sono qui, tra le braccia di un ragazzo - okay, uomo; avrà almeno venticinque anni - carinissimo, che mi ha appena salvata dal finire con il fondoschiena spalmato sull'asfalto, e faccio fatica non solo a ringraziarlo, ma anche a guardarlo! Voglio sotterrarmi. Non è possibile essere così impacciata!

Quando finalmente riesco a riacquistare l'equilibrio, il mio primo istinto è quello di scappare a gambe levate. E lo avrei fatto, se non avessi rischiato nuovamente di finire a terra al primo tentativo di muovermi. Solo la sua mano sul mio gomito mi evita di cadere. Cavoli, questo tizio mi sta salvando a ripetizione! Se prima ero rossa, ora so di essere bordeaux. Sento la mia bocca aprirsi, per ringraziarlo nuovamente, penso, ma il cervello non collabora e non esce nulla, così la chiudo, spostando lo sguardo ovunque tranne che su di lui. Lo sento ridacchiare. Ecco, fantastico. Ora penserà che sono una poverina che non è nemmeno capace di camminare, cosa che sono più che sicura pensino già tutti gli altri che hanno assistito alla scena. Sento gli occhi iniziare a bruciarmi, e so che devo allontanarmi subito da lì. Non voglio piangere davanti a degli sconosciuti. Non voglio essere così patetica. E poi, Dee mi sta aspettando, devo muovermi! Mi accorgo di aver parlato solo quando il buttafuori mi risponde. Dannazione, sto perdendo il controllo. Se sono fortunata penserà che sono ubriaca.

"Va bene, ma lascia che ti accompagni. Non vorrei che qualcuno ti fermasse per strada."

Nemmeno ora riesco a trovare il coraggio per guardarlo in faccia. Si sta davvero preoccupando per me? O mi sta prendendo in giro? Dal tono non sembra... oh, sono così in imbarazzo! Lo sento girarsi verso il suo collega e dirgli che si prende una pausa, come se quello non avesse visto e sentito tutto. Ha ancora la mano sul mio gomito. Non posso nemmeno andarmene - sì, ok, non è che ci riesca, comunque. Le mie gambe stanno tremando e mi sento il cuore in gola, ho troppa paura di cadere per fare un solo passo. Sono così concentrata sulle crepe nell'asfalto che non mi accorgo che il buttafuori è tornato a rivolgersi a me, e sussulto quando cambia la presa, passandomi un braccio attorno alla vita, per sostenermi. Non ce la faccio, non posso guardarlo. Non posso neanche resistergli, però, perché è molto più forte di me. Così quando mi spinge in avanti sono costretta a muovere un passo, e poi un altro. Con lui a sostenermi non perdo più l'equilibrio, ma non basta di certo a farmi sentire meglio. Oh, spero che nessuno lo dica ad Amber e alle ragazze! Sono mie amiche, sicuro, ma questo non evita loro di prendermi in giro quando faccio una figuraccia! È così che si fa tra amiche, no? Ci si copre le spalle e ci si sostiene, ma si ride l'una dell'altra. Credo. Non ho avuto molte esperienze prima di uscire con Amber. Sono sempre stata piuttosto solitaria... non sempre per mia scelta, anche se mi piace lasciarlo credere agli altri. Sono così assorta nei miei pensieri che quasi mi dimentico di scrivere a Dee per dirgli che sto arrivando. Il buttafuori non ha più detto una parola, si limita ad assicurarsi che io non cada, e di questo gli sono estremamente grata. Non ce la faccio a parlare. Lo so che perdere l'equilibrio non è tutta questa gran cosa, che capita a tutti, ma non riesco proprio a convincermi che non sia nulla. Nella mia mente vedo tutti che mi guardano, che mi additano, che ridono di me. Oh, Dio!

Ci metto un po' a trovare il cellulare, anche se la borsetta è piccola. Le mani che tremano non aiutano di certo, e quando finalmente riesco a trovarlo faccio cadere anche quello. Dannazione! Ora ho davvero voglia di mettermi a piangere. Mi viene da chiedermi se Corinne non mi abbia lanciato una maledizione perché le ho abbandonate. Non è possibile che da quando sono uscita dal locale non me ne vada bene una!

Quando il telefono è caduto mi sono fermata di colpo, e così ha fatto anche il buttafuori. Non mi sono chinata a raccoglierlo, troppo scossa, arrabbiata, _frustrata_. L'ha fatto lui per me, mentre le mie mani erano occupate a correre ai miei occhi per cercare di arginare le lacrime. Ho voglia di piangere, ma non accetto di farlo davanti a lui! Mi accorgo che mi sta porgendo il telefono, e per qualche istante tutto quello che la mia mente riesce a pensare è quanto sembri piccolo il mio cellulare, verniciato di rosa con lo smalto per unghie, nelle sue mani. Nelle mie è enorme!

"G-grazie..." rispondo ancora una volta con voce tremante, afferrando il telefono con una mano e asciugandomi una lacrima ribelle con l'altra. Più che vedere, sento il sorriso nella sua voce, quando mi dice di non preoccuparmi, che non è nulla. Poi ricomincia a spingermi lievemente, e riprendiamo a camminare.

Riesco a scrivere a Declan e ad infilare il telefono nella borsetta senza più incidenti, e mi lascio guidare per il resto del tragitto, dandogli indicazioni ad ogni incrocio. Lui non dice nulla, per un po', ma poi comincia di nuovo a cercare di rassicurarmi. Preferivo quasi quando se ne stava zitto, quando eravamo solo io e i miei pensieri. Almeno potevo cercare di convincermi che non fosse successo realmente, che non avessi fatto una figuraccia davanti a tutti. Invece no, lui ha deciso di parlare, e continua a farlo. Ci vuole un po' prima che le sue parole passino da rassicurazioni a complimenti. Mi dice quanto sono bella con quel vestito, quanto siano morbidi i miei capelli. Quanto gli piacciano le bionde. Siamo quasi arrivati, e glielo dico, ma a lui non sembra importare. Sento la mano che aveva attorno alla mia vita scivolare più in basso, avvicinarsi al bordo del vestito, mentre l'altra va a posarsi sul mio seno, piccolo ma pur sempre presente. Oh, Dio, no!

"Lasciami..." gli intimo mentre cerco di divincolarmi, ma la mia voce è ancora debole, tremante. Sono ancora scossa, e i suoi gesti non aiutano. Mi accorgo che in queste stradine non c'è quasi nessuno, segno che la mezzanotte è vicina: sono tutti in piazza, pronti a festeggiare in compagnia, o in qualche bar, o in casa. Nessuno può sentirmi urlare, sempre ammesso che io ci riesca. Perché ora è chiaro quali sono le sue intenzioni. Non mi ha voluta accompagnare spinto da generosità. Non è il buon samaritano che voleva far credere di essere. Ha visto una ragazza innocente, una ragazza _vulnerabile_ , e ha deciso di approfittarne. Mi lascio sfuggire un gemito al pensiero di cosa immagino voglia farmi. Di cosa _so_ vuole farmi.

Eh no, caro. Non questa volta. Non con me.

Sono riuscita a portarlo esattamente dove volevo, in un vicolo buio, in _quel_ vicolo buio, lontano da sguardi indiscreti. Crede di essere lui, il padrone della situazione. Crede di avermi messa con le spalle al muro - letteralmente. Non potrebbe sbagliarsi di più. La luce proveniente dalla strada gli illumina solo la metà destra del viso, ma è abbastanza perché io riesca a vedere lo sguardo affamato nei suoi occhi. C'era anche prima? Avrei dovuto guardarlo, ma ero _davvero_ in imbarazzo per aver rischiato di cadere, almeno la seconda volta. Quella parte non l'ho finta. Continuo a divincolarmi, a mostrare resistenza. Se volessi potrei liberarmi, so che potrei farlo. Ma non è nei piani. Non è così che deve andare.

Nell'istante stesso in cui i fuochi artificiali annunciano la mezzanotte sorrido, e la sua testa esplode davanti a me. La presa sui miei polsi si allenta, e sono in grado di spostarmi di lato mentre il suo corpo senza vita cade a terra. Sono tutta sporca di sangue e materia cerebrale, _bleah_! Mi viene da vomitare. Non mi abituerò mai alla vista della testa di un uomo colpito da un fucile di precisione. Be'... di quel che ne resta. Mi chino a strappare un pezzo della sua maglietta, l'unico angolo non imbrattato di sangue, che uso per darmi una ripulita mentre mi allontano con passo sicuro, nonostante i tacchi alti. Anche quello non l'ho finto, non li sopporto.

Sento il mio telefonino suonare e mi affretto a recuperarlo, rispondendo con un « Pronto! » secco. Quell'idiota poteva almeno aspettare che mi spostassi, dannazione! Ora come lo spiego a Lisbeth che i suoi vestiti sono da buttare? E poi, sono ancora arrabbiata - e imbarazzata - per la mia figuraccia. Dio, _Dio_!

"Tutto bene sorellina?" mi chiede Declan. Sbuffo, alzando lo sguardo verso il tetto del palazzo di fronte al vicolo, regalandogli una smorfia. Riesco a immaginarmelo perfettamente: steso sul bordo del palazzo, i lunghi capelli rossi mossi dal vento ,il fucile ormai abbandonato di fianco a sé e il binocolo fisso su di me. Declan è fin troppo prevedibile, a volte, ma gli voglio un mondo di bene. È tutto ciò che mi è rimasto, da quando i nostri genitori sono morti, lasciandoci da soli a portare avanti le tradizioni di famiglia.

Mi chiamo Alice Baaiman, e ho ventidue anni, nonostante sembra che io possa passare tranquillamente per una sedicenne. Mi sono infiltrata in un liceo di Phoenix, Arizona, e ho stretto amicizia con alcune ragazze locali, guadagnandomi un'immagine da studentessa innocua e innocente. Per tutto questo tempo io e mio fratello Declan abbiamo progettato l'omicidio di Jasper Donovan, buttafuori del Mystique responsabile dello stupro di sei ragazze, tutte minorenni. Tra loro c'è anche la figlia di Harper O'Leary, l'uomo che ci ha assunti. Donovan è - _era_ furbo, non ha mai lasciato alcuna traccia dietro di sé. La testimonianza delle ragazze non è stata ritenuta valida perché erano tutte ubriache. È stata valida per noi. Ora non ci resta che riscuotere la nostra paga. È questo che io e Declan facciamo, la tradizione della nostra famiglia. Siamo killer professionisti. Da generazioni.


End file.
